luminousarcfandomcom-20200213-history
Theo
Theo (テオ, Teo) is one of the protagonists from Luminous Arc. He is a member of the 'Garden Children' and Alph's younger brother. History Theo was raised in Ever Garden and was raised and trained by Heath. It is once mentioned in a transmission with Theo that they were found by the church with two matching stones, which are the same ones that they wear around their neck. Later on in the story when Alph's Rym power is awakened, the two stones join together and it is revealed that the joined stones is actually the missing Light Lapistier. It is soon offered to Lucia so she can become stronger, but she declines and lets Alph and Theo keep it as a sign of their brotherhood. Involvement Theo is practicing his swordplay with his brother at the Ever Garden. In the scene he loses the match to Alph and admits he is the superior swordsman, however he then says he is sure he could best Alph in an Archery test. Soon when Heath arrives, Theo, Heath, Alph and Leon dispatch monsters attacking Carwee Town. He participates in the battles against the greedy woman and 'Witch of Immolation. The Metamorphosis The Garden Children later become the Fatal Hounds, with their assignments to defeat the 'Witch of Immolation' and retrieve the Lapistier. When encountering the 'Witch of Immolation' for the second time, she casts a spell to turn Alph into a dragon but Theo stands in the way and as a result Theo's arm metamorphoses into that of a dragon. Not wanting his friends to worry or be angry with him, he attempts to hide his arm, only for his arm to be discovered by Alph during the battle against monsters at the 'Mining Village Germarr'. Alph gets angry at Theo only to be calmed down by his comrades who sympathizes with Theo. The 'Fatal Hounds' decide to side with the witches as they know a way to re-morph Theo's arm back to a human. Sir Andre and Provost Hugo of the Luminous Church attempt to take Theo's arm for experiments though they are driven back. After finding the necessary ingredients, Pollon-Pollon crafts a necklace that nullifies Theo's arm. Final Battle Theo continues to support the Fatal Hounds and Witches against the Church and God. He voices his fear of battling God though his doubts are cleared by the party. While Theo later retreats from the Holy Land Canal, Alph becomes indecisive as he is torn between the survival of Lucia and Planet. Theo appears as a voice to Alph's head and encourages Alph to believe in his powers. Thanks to voice's efforts Lucia is also saved. Personality Theo is much more timid, sensitive and reserved than his older brother, although this doesn't adversely affect the two and make them think any less of the other. He dearly loves his older brother, and often depends on him for help. He also possesses a carefree and cheerful personality that can be associated with his youth and innocence. He appears baffled by Nikolai's use of 'vocabulary'. Theo is on good terms with all the 'Garden Children' but in particular with his brother. He is surprised when the others cared so dearly for him despite his arm. Although somewhat scared of the prospects of combat, Theo has no aspirations when he takes to the field alongside his brother, trusting that together they could defeat any enemy. When Theo falls in combat due to exhaustion he calls out to his brother, displaying his reliance on Alph for support. Theo also loves to eat eggs in any form. This leads to some disdain among other members of groups he travels with as they grow tired of him constantly wanting eggs to eat. This desire for eggs also prompts a side quest (or bonus chapter) in Luminous Arc where Leon and Theo scale a mountain in search for the giant eggs of some type of monster. They end up eventually fighting a group of monsters and finding the eggs, although Theo decides against eating them due to what they are. Stats and Abilities Strategy Theo has an impressive range of 3-4 panels away from himself though this is balanced out by his lower attack power. It is very crucial to take very good care in how close he is to the nearest enemy particularly when using some of his lower ranged attacks (BroSword and Flash Drives) as he is very vulnerable with his low HP and defense. His speed is decent while his move of 4 and his jump of 3 is standard. This contrasts Nikolai who has lower mobility, slightly higher attack power and has a more of a support role in battle.While ‘TrickShot’ may be tempting, try to use it to deal damage that weakens the foe enough for an another party member to KO a foe before it is the foe’s turn. Keep in mind that if Theo uses his ‘FirstAid’ skill to heal, it will not heal much as his healing power is very dependent on his magic. Though it can be used for fast level grinding. As he goes to higher levels, he learns greater skills with ‘Aiming’ with 4-5 panels away, ‘Pureshot’ to deal mob damage and ‘RpdBreak’ for higher attack power while keeping his range. Theo's Skills & Flash Drives These are skills that Theo will learn throughout the game. Quotes Beginning of Turn * It's my turn! (3/3 HP) Actions * Shot! Gallery File:Theointro.png theointro2.PNG Theobirds.jpg Category:Luminous Arc Characters Category:Male